Fallen Blossom: For Him
by Nichole Marye
Summary: "If I could choose just one thing to change I would choose your happiness. If you're happy I could handle everything and anything thrown at me." I whispered, it was then that I realized how everything would have been different if he had stayed. I would give the world for him to be happy, no matter how selfish that would be. [(Companion story to "And So the Blossom Whithers)] R


Fallen Blossom: For Him

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

_This man's gonna be my death  
'Cause he's all I ever wanted in my life._

_-Emilie Autumn_

* * *

I remember when it all started, back then I couldn't have imagined it would turn out like this. Though I guess I should have expected it, he didn't have anyone, or so he thought. All he had was a goal to strive forward, that which pushed him forward. It was to be expected, we all knew in the beginning what he wanted in life.

I remember the day they set us in squads, the excitement when I heard Sasuke was going to be in my group. Of course it was just a simple crush back then, and even I could admit to myself I _was_ annoying. That day changed everything; Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and me. It was the day we started being a family, dysfunctional at first but a family nonetheless.

Kakashi, the closet pervert; always reads those damn books of his. Watching out for us and even annoying the hell out of us at times. He's never known to get on time to an appointment, he always gets three hours late. Yet he became the father none of us had. At first for Naruto and Sasuke who didn't have a father to begin with and then mine when my father passed away.

Naruto, the loud knuckle head. But even as loud an annoying as he is, he's grown on me. He ended up becoming a close friend, the one I could depend on if I needed to, the one who would always be there.

Sasuke, my childhood crush and the man I've loved ever since. The cold jerk, yet somehow underneath all that he was so much more. The only problem is he never let anyone close enough.

I ran as hard as I could, I could feel him. After so many years we had finally found him, I was sure. I could feel him straight ahead. Naruto, Sai, and Yamato were far behind me, but I didn't care enough to wait for them. After all these years I wasn't going to miss the chance to see him.

I could see light ahead as I turned a corner, I was sure he already felt my presence because I could feel he stopped, as if waiting. When I got outside I found out I was right, he was standing in top of a small cliff looking downwards upon the clearing I was in. His gaze met mine and my breath caught in my throat.

He was so different from the twelve year old Sasuke that left Konoha all those years ago, yet he was so much the same. He had become more of a man now, though at the age of seventeen I could expect no less. His hair had the same style I remembered but slightly longer and messier. He wore black pants with something wrapped around his waist and a white shirt exposing his chest, he held a katana in his right hand.

His expression upon seeing me was not the one I expected, but in reality what did I expect? For him to run towards me? A welcoming smile glad to see me? I knew there was no possibility in that. He was Sasuke after all. His expressions was relaxed and calmed, he gazed upon me taking in my appearance, how much I had changed and without betraying any emotion he captured my eyes again.

His onyx eyes were colder than they used to be, but yet so captivating and mesmerizing. I didn't want to look away, thinking he might disappear again.

"Sasuke…" His name escaped my lips, no more than a whisper, but I was sure he heard it because of how his expression slightly changed. I thought I saw longing in his eyes, but a second after it was gone and I was almost sure I imagined it.

"Sakura." He spoke my name and I felt shivers run down my spine. I had always loved the way he said my name. His voice was deeper and captivating just like everything else about him.

We stayed there staring at each other for what I thought was forever. His face didn't betray any emotion while mine as much as I tried to do the same I was sure he saw right through me.

Surprisingly he broke the silence first, "I know you didn't come alone, so is the rest of Team 7 here?" and amused smirk tugging at his lips.

"Not quite." I replied and after a moment I added, "Without you there is no Team 7, we're now Team Kakashi."

I had so much to say to him and of all things I decide to tell him our team arrangements. But maybe I would have time to tell him everything later, we were coming to take him back to the village, to our home. I could feel my team mates getting closer and soon enough they would be here and I'm sure he wouldn't come quietly along. A fight will probably be necessary.

I just hope it ends better than last time.

I took out my fight gloves from my pocket getting ready for the fight to come; there was no more to say between us at the moment. I put them on looking at him and I saw him raise an eyebrow in question. When I had both gloves on I let my fist fall at my sides and stared him down.

"We're going to bring you back, Sasuke." I said filled with determination.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at my statement; of course he couldn't believe I would bring him back. I was always weak in his eyes. In his eyes I would never be a worthy opponent.

Just then Sai showed up in the clearing and looked at me; he followed my gaze to Sasuke. "So this is Uchiha Sasuke." I heard him say aloud and he continued after a pause, "This is the bond you and Naruto are so desperate to mend?"

"Yes." I answered; he was the one missing in Konoha, the one that kept us incomplete, unable to be once again Team 7. We were forced to become Team Kakashi. It was a reminder of our failure not to stop him when he left. Kakashi tried telling him revenge won't bring any good. I tried getting him to stay by confessing my love to him. Naruto and the rest went after him and Naruto faced him in a fight in which he walked away. This was the reminder of our failures.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked and I could swear I heard annoyance and anger in his voice, but with him you could never be too sure.

"This is Sai, a member of Team Kakashi." I spoke; he was sent as a replacement for Sasuke, but I refused to call him that. No one could replace Sasuke and no one would.

"I'm going to protect their bonds with you; I want to help them bring you back. You're a brother to Naruto and everything for Sakura." Sai spoke as he looked up at Sasuke who in turn glared at him.

"My replacement, how pathetic." His words were cold.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as I heard him enter the clearing. He stopped a few feet in front of me, looking up at Sasuke his hands made fist.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up." I saw him grip his katana harder. "Now all that's left is Kakashi. Is he here as well?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place. We, Team Kakashi, are going to take you back to Konoha." Yamato answered showing up in the clearing at last. We were all here.

"So I've heard." Sasuke said looking back at me no emotion on his face. He was so close yet so far away…

Sai raised his sword at Sasuke. "Sai!" I screamed at him thinking he was going to attack him, but he didn't move.

"He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting bonds. One more pansy for the group, quite a fit I'm sure." He glared at Sai, but of course Sai wasn't faced at all.

"It is true my mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke Uchiha." Sai spoke his sword still directed at Sasuke he continued, "But those orders don't matter; now I want to think and act for myself. Because, Naruto, Sakura; I think I might be able to remember something… something I can't help but think it was very important to me."

We were all surprised with Sai's words, I knew they were sincere.

"I may not know you all that well… but there is a reason why Naruto and Sakura chase after you with so much devotion and passion in order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking, in order to keep them intact they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, but you Sasuke, should know why…" Sai finished finally putting his sword down.

"Sure, I did know and that's why I severed them." Sasuke paused looking both at me and Naruto before continuing, "I have other bonds to carry. Fraternal bonds forged through hate. Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire."

I was left speechless, I remember the night he severed his bonds with me and left me unconscious on a bench with tears in my eyes. I remember his last words to me, the words I've held so dear after all these years.

"_Thank you, Sakura."_

I've always wondered why he thanked me, but of course I gave up knowing the answer to that long ago.

"If that's true…" Naruto spoke looking up at his former best friend, "then why? Why didn't you kill me back then? Is that what you call severing bonds, Sasuke!?"

"Naruto…" His name escaped my lips no more than a whisper.

"The reason is simple, it isn't that I wasn't able to sever any bonds with you; it's simply that I didn't want to give him the pleasure to see me attain power submitting to his ways." He spoke calmly.

I knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto yelled.

"There's no need for me to tell you…" Sasuke simply replied.

"It's the mangekyou sharingan; obtained by killing one's best friend. If he had killed you back then he would possess it now." I spoke surprising everyone, I could feel everyone's eyes on me probably wondering how I knew that, but of course I had no intention of telling them. The words had escaped my lips before I could even think it through.

"How do you know that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked and I could see surprise in his eyes.

"There's no need for me to tell you…" I repeated his earlier phrase, I couldn't tell him, not now. I don't think he'd take well the news that I've been going through the Uchiha's scolls and belongings searching for information on the sharingan.

I saw him glare at me his face slightly transformed to anger but in a mere moment it was already replaced by his calm façade.

Ignoring everything I said he talked to Naruto, "Still the only thing, I can say to you is that I decided to spare your life on a whim." He moved fast and suddenly he was in front of Naruto gripping his shoulder with his katana in his other hand. "Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours? Instead of wasting your time looking for me, you would be better off training; don't you think, Naruto?"

"Like there's a chance someone who can't even save a friend can become Hokage; don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto spoke to Sasuke and I heard Sasuke scoff at his comment.

Suddenly Sasuke raised his katana to attack Naruto and Sai ran blocking his katana with his sword while I gripped Sasuke's wrist as hard as I could from behind him. "Defending Naruto, huh? Who would have thought…" He spoke at me and I could feel curiosity in his voice.

He then jumped landing behind Sai, from behind him Yamato used a jutsu and then I saw Sasuke activate his sharingan and look at me. He spread his arms and yelled. "Chidori Nagashi!" The chidori came from his entire body and attacked Naruto, Sai, and Yamato. But it didn't reach me; somehow I knew it was on purpose, he still thought me weak.

It angered me that he wouldn't even consider the fact that I had grown stronger too, how dare he?

"_Next time, I'm going to help too."_

I promised that to myself and I would show him not to underestimate me. Just as they grew stronger so did I.

"Sasuke, I'm going to stop you with my own power!" I yelled as I ran at him and as he looked at me with those beautiful red eyes I knew he was surprise at my sudden outburst.

Yamato got in my way making me stop in my tracks, he stood to protect me with just a simple kunai and Sasuke's katana sliced it as if it was nothing. Sasuke stabbed him in the shoulder and Yamato fell down to the floor.

"You're choice of defense, quite the mistake." Sasuke smirked. "You see this sword of Kusanagi I hold here is a little special, it's the kind that can't be blocked." He turned to look at me and spoke in a mocking tone, "Still needing to be protected, huh, Sakura?" He withdrew his sword from Yamato and turned away from me.

"I can protect myself!" I spoke as I once again ran at him sending chakra to my feet for speed and my fist for power I lunged at him. He turned to me just barely evading a fist but receiving a kick to the stomach which sent him all the way to the other side of the clearing. "That's for underestimating me, Sasuke!" I ran at him just and just as he looked up at me I sent a chakra filled fist to the ground destroying it in a single blow. He didn't waste any time and disappeared reappearing on where he stood when I first saw him looking down unto us.

"Sasuke, why don't you get it!? Your body's gonna be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now." Naruto screamed at him in desperation.

"If that happens, then it happens." Sasuke spoke calmly staring at both me and Naruto. "You're still quite the kid…Naruto. Revenge means everything to me and I would stop at nothing to get it."

Suddenly Sasuke started making some hand signs and Orochimaru suddenly appeared taking hold of Sasuke hands, stopping him.

"Now, now, there's no need to use _that_ jutsu, dear Sasuke." Orochimaru spoke in his creepy voice over at Sasuke, I wondered what jutsu was it, but of course he would never tell us.

"Let me go." Sasuke commanded Orochimaru with his voice hard, he quickly let Sasuke go.

"We have to leave now Sasuke." The snake man said walking away.

"Fine. Until we meet again." He bid farewell his eyes finally leaving mine; he turned to walk away and disappeared along with Orochimaru.

Naruto fell to his knees as Sasuke left and I could hear him cry. "We failed, _again_."

"Crying isn't going to bring him back Naruto." I said trying not to cry myself, holding my tears in as much as I could, but of course a tear escaped my eyes anyway. I quickly wiped it away so no one would notice. "We'll get stronger and bring him back."

"Three's better than two, besides I'm pretty strong myself." Said spoke to us smiling and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Then it's settled, the three of us will bring him back." I said facing both Naruto and Sai with the biggest smile I could muster on my face.

Just you wait Sasuke, I'll never give up on you. This is for you.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well here it is the companion story to "And So the Blossom Withers" to understand what happens here you should read the story just mentioned and vice versa. Though the order of which story you read first and second don't really matter.**_

_**Some of you probably have an idea of where I'm going with this and others might be like "This is practically what happened in the manga stupid!" But just wait it out and continue reading, you'll see. ;)**_

_**On a side note this is my first try at a first person pov so I'm sorry if it sucks. -.-**_

_**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, it depends on how quickly the other story progresses.  
Reviews are much appreciated.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


End file.
